Magic is in the Air
by The Indigo Crown
Summary: AU. Tummnus/Lucy. Feeling rather festive during the Christmas season, Lucy grants Mr.Tummnus a gift, only to find that her world isn't so normal. Romance.


_Ah, there we go, a story I should have uploaded a long time ago. It was started about a year ago now, and the pairings will be but one ( as planned, it might change ) Lucy/Tummnus. C: This is completely AU, there isn't a Narnia and the four are not kings and queens. Mythical creatures do roam the lands ( whats Britan without Fey? ) and no one is a repressed soul trying to find their light. This is to be a fairly light hearted cute story, I am planning gon adding adult content down the road, but we'll see._

+•+•+•+•+•+•++•+•+•+•+•+•++•+•+•+•+•+•+

Lucy had caught sight of Mr. Tumnus for years.

She has never spoken a word to him, never waved, and never gave him any gifts to him on Christmas.

She wasn't sure were he lived, or what his place of work was. She didn't know his favorite color, or his favorite meal. She knew little to nothing about him, and up until a few days ago that was fine with her.

A few days ago, Lucy had spotted the curly haired man walking down the road. He was wearing a long gray jacket, and a red scarf. Because of the large snowdrifts on ether side of the road, Lucy couldn't make out his legs, or what he was wearing over them.

He had been holding some packages, and was whistling a tune while he made his way down the cobblestone road. His footsteps were muffled by the thin layer of snow that covered the road.

Lucy didn't know why she had looked out the window, or why she was watching this man, but all of the sudden she wanted to know who he was.

Where he lived.

What he liked.

If he had a family.

The list, went on.

So she tried her best to find more about this strange man. She asked her parents, her siblings, and her neighbors. They also knew little about him as well, but combined there was enough information for Lucy to work with.

+•+•+•+•+•+•+

"He is addressed as Mister Tumnus," Lucy muttered as she wrote down her words in her journal. She always made sure she was alone when she wrote in it, for she had a bad habit of saying what she was writing down. (It had caused her a few embarrassing moments, and annoying questions.) "He lives some were in the woods at the end of Fleet Road," she continued to write. "He doesn't live with any family, and he rarely talks to people." She stopped writing for a moment, trying to remember if there was anything else to add. Her eyes lit up once she remembered what her uncle had told her, "He is friendly, although not talkative, and he will talk to you if you talk to him."

"Lucy!" Lucy's older sister called from down stairs. "Come on! We need to get to the market now if we want to get our Christmas shopping done!" At the thought of presents Lucy closed her journal and returned it to its hiding place before jamming her shoes on her feet and flying down the stairs.

+•+•+•+•+•+•+

"Lucy, hurry up!" Susan called to her younger sister. The older woman shook her head. "You know how Mum gets when we're both late," Susan reminded her. The darker haired woman's nose twitched slight before she sneezed. Her nose and cheeks were tinted pink due to the cold. "Lucy!" She yelled.

"Go ahead Susan!" Lucy called to her sister from the door of the shop she has been in. "I'm trying to haggle with the owner, tell mum I'll be a little late."

Once she saw her sister was in fact not coming home with her, Susan only shook her head and told her sister to be careful before making her way home.

+•+•+•+

"Is there any reason to haggle here lass?" An aging man asked from his spot behind the counter. An antique cash register was to his left, and a glass case to his right. The case was full of all sorts of odds and ends, all of which Lucy was looking at with wide eyes.

"No," she mumbled, "But I had to tell her something," she shrugged slightly before pointing to a small lion made of blown glass. "How much?" she asked softly. The stout man smiled gently at the girl before he walked over to the case. With a shaking hand he put a small copper colored key to the lock. Once unlocked, he carefully removed the small lion from its transparent chamber,

"Now before I tell ya the price, I'd like to tell you a bit about this piece." The older man laughed softly at Lucy's expression. "Don't worry lass, it will only take but a minute." Lucy nodded for him to continue. "Yes well, you see this small thing was made almost a century ago in Italy." As the gray haired man started telling the tale, snow started falling outside. "The lion was a model for a much large one, which is owned by a rich man in India. Although I do not know the full story of this little lion and its larger brother," the man smiled again at Lucy, his eyes twinkling. "I do know that it is a lucky thing, and if given as a gift, it will bring good luck to the giver and receiver." He laughed, seeting the lion on the counter. "Or so they say." He smiled warmly at her.

Lucy was silent for a moment before she spoke. "I'll take it," she said smiling up at him. While she was no longer a child, she was still on the short side.

The older man laughed. "A very good choice lass, would you like it wrapped?" Lucy nodded her head in response.

+•+•+•+•+•+•+

The snow was falling even heavier then before when Lucy finally left the shop. Bags in hand, she made her way as quickly as possible though the thickly coated pathways. Even though the frost was nipping at her freckled nose, and her teeth were chatting slightly from the cold, Lucy smiled as she walked home. She had picked up her parents gifts months ago, a new fishing rod for her father, and a pair of hand crafted glass candlesticks for her mum.

Getting the gifts for her sibling was a bit harder.

For Peter, Lucy had picked up an old antique train model, a one-of-a-kind item. She has worked with Edmund for weeks trying to fix it up, and now it looked as good as new. Peter had collected a few train models over the years, and was always trying to find a new one. The older, the better.

Lucy had not known what to get Susan right off the bat, her sister never really wanted much, and had all that she really felt she needed. It had taken a few trips to the market before Lucy had found what she thought was the perfect gift for her older sister. It was an old book, not nearly as old as Peter's train, that's pages were filled with old stories from all over the world. Old tales about all sorts of things, from why the crow was black to the creation of holidays. Susan had always held a soft spot for lore, even if she didn't believe a single drop of it.

Edmund had been the hardest of the three. He was always buying new gadgets for himself, and Lucy was sure everyone else would be buying him some as well. It was in the very shop she was in before that she found Eds gift, a telescope. Ed was never that into the stars, but Lucy had a feeling he like her gift. A few weeks ago one of Lucy's friends had picked one up, and now couldn't she couldn't help but looking up at the stars in awe on clear nights with it. It was a chance, but Lucy was happy to take it.

The last gift Lucy had bought was the tiny glass lion. As soon as she saw it, Lucy couldn't help but want it, and not for her, but for . It was a bit odd, a girl wanting to give a gift to a man she had never even spoken to before, but perhaps it was the Christmas season that made her want to do so.

+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

**R&R!**


End file.
